


The one that started it all.

by harrysbabyboo



Series: Pain is so close to pleasure (Sub Roger) [1]
Category: Queen (Band), roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Brian, Dom Freddie, Dom John, Dominant Brian, Dominant Freddie, Dominant John, John knows exactly what Roger needs, M/M, Master John, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shout out to Iceland in Eurovision, Shoutout to Jade, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Roger, Submissive Roger, Subspace, and Babs, degrading, harsh words, passing around, praising, roger is such a good boy, rough, we are all just selfish tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: I saw a picture of John and slightly malfunctioned.Jade and I decided to be selfish and write this fic.Enjoy





	The one that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deakster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakster/gifts), [BrianMaysLegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/gifts).



> warning: all of this is consensual and is what Roger want, nothing John Does is forced or without consent.

John looked up at the man in front of him with hooded eyes. He’s bound to the bed by silk ribbon, tied round his pale skin, the bed posts restricting his movements. The submissive’s crystal blue eyes are covered by a blindfold heightening each of his six other senses making his cock even harder than before. John crawls up to the man, licking up his body, flicking his tongue on the blond’s rock hard nipple, exuding a moan from the recipient. Crowding up to his neck, the dominant litters sharp kisses down Roger’s jaw line, nosing up his cheek as he reaches down to spank the other’s thigh roughly.

”Look at you, whore.” He spits lowly as Roger whines, bucking his hips at the degrading word. “All tied up like a little present for me hm? How sweet.” There is a deafening silence before John strikes his hand down, spanking the drummer’s thigh again. “Answer me, slut.” He orders against his lips, reaching to twist a nipple as Roger gasps. “Y-Yes sir, all tied up for you sir, only you.” Roger babbles and John braces himself, slapping the latter across the cheek. “What.” He hissed, tilting the boy’s chin up slightly, a shaky breath emitting from Roger. “Did you just call me? That’s not my name whore. Have you been sleeping around? Using your whore hole on someone else’s cock? What. Is. My. Name.” John slaps the other again and he whimpers in pleasure. “Master! Y-you’re my Master!” Roger sobs out in pleasure. “My whore hole is for M-Master only! No o-one else’s, only Master.” He keens against the restraints as hot tears stream down his face. “And tell Master your safe word bitch, not that you’d use it anyway, sadistic bastard.” John wastes no time kissing bruising marks into the milky white skin of his submissive. “Car! I-it’s Car Master, n-not that my stupid whore mouth would say it, I can take it I promise.” He’s eager to please and earns a spank for it. “My good little bitch.” John praises as he moves down the boy’s body. 

“Suck.” The dominant orders shoving four fingers into his submissive’s mouth, who obediently starts coating said fingers in spit immediately as John starts to throat fuck him with the fingers, Roger only gagging slightly. “Look at you choking on my fingers like you haven’t had bigger things in your mouth. How adorable.” John coos teasingly as he pulls his fingers out of the sub’s mouth and without warning, shoves them into the tight heat of Roger’s hole. Roger let’s out a long wine, arching his back up, his wrists pulling harshly at the restraints. “Stay still slut.” John orders, roughly twisting and fucking the boy’s hole, who lets out a sob in response. “How does it feel to have your Master’s fingers in your whore hole? Come on, let me hear your words pet.” The master of the bedroom orders, angling his fingers right onto Roger’s prostate as he lets out a screech of pleasure. “I’m not worthy of such pleasure Master! My hole is always so used, yet you m-make it feel so good.” The sub sobs. At this, John shifts his body to put more power into his thrusts as he hears his submissive band mate’s breath’s quicken, he pulls his fingers out and Roger dares to let out a small whine at the emptiness, John giving a spank to the boy’s gaping hole. “Don’t you DARE even think of coming right now you worthless piece of scum.” John spits at the blond, giving him a slap across the face as he had done previously. “What are the rules bitch?” He says lowly and Roger whimpers. “N-no coming until Master says.” He says immediately and John clucks his tongue in approval. “And what happens if you do come before Master says?” He asks coyly, his finger teasing the submissive’s hole again. “T-then I d-don’t get to come for a week and h-have to wear a cock cage, i-in front of Mr Mercury a-and Mr May.” Roger swallows thickly, his mind flashing back to the one and only time that had happened. Both Brian and Freddie had laughed at him and he had felt completely and utterly humiliated, which is what he deserved at the time. “Clever pet. Let’s hope that never happens again. No speaking now slut.” John sounds formal as he speaks to Roger. Oh how he wishes he could see his master, he looked beautiful like this, so powerful it was mesmerising.

A shock of pleasure courses through Roger as he feels the heat of his Master’s tongue on his open hole. He grips onto the silk that bounds him to the bed post, whining in pleasure as John licks into him deeply. Tears start to stream down Roger’s face, travelling down his body and resting in his pubic hair as the dominant fingers him once more, still lapping away at his gaping hole. “M-master!” Roger calls out. John pulls away to see how wrecked his boy looked. “Shut the fuck up you dirty whore, you only speak when told to.” He growls before slamming into the other. “Fucking hell, your dirty, whore hole is still so tight around my massive cock.” John groans as he slams into his submissive repeatedly, bringing a hand up to wrap around the other’s throat.

Roger was in complete bliss, with both his touch and sight senses blocked off, plus the distant hum of his airways being blocked in the best possible way, they only thing keeping him here was the feeling of his Master inside him along with the stench of sex and sweat in the air and the sound of their skin slapping together. It was a miracle that he could hear John telling him to come, as he does his ears start to ring as he gasps out a last moan of “Master” before slipping completely into his sub space, the world around him going dark.

Hours later, Roger dares to open an eye, wincing at the low lighting surrounding him. He then feels water beneath him and a warm body behind him, feeling their fingers dancing across his sensitive skin as he washes him. He lets out a small whimper and the scrubbing stops. “You back with me baby?” He hears the soft voice of John behind him. “S-Sir.” He let out a pathetic sniff as tears fall from his face, feeling ever so overwhelmed. “I’ve got you baby boy, it’s okay, you’re so good for me, my good boy, come back to me darling.” Roger allows himself to sob slightly as he comes back fully, blinking up at the man behind him. “Hi angel.” John coos, the water sloshing slightly as John shifts the boy onto his lap. “How’s my good boy? Can you use your words for me sweetheart?” He leans forward to stroke the submissive’s hair. “S-So good sir, thank you for l-looking after me so w-well sir.” Roger’s voice is hoarse and it’s hurts to talk, so he just snuggles into his dominants chest. “You were so good for me baby, such a good boy. Shall we get out? We’ll get in bed and cuddle, Ive got my sweater laid out for you if you wish to wear it love.” John kisses his boy on the forehead and Roger hums quietly at the thought, nodding against John’s chest.

The pair get out the bath and Roger yelps as pain courses through his spine from his arse upwards and John sucks a breath through his teeth understandingly. “Poor thing, I did do a number on you, didn’t I angel? I’ll help you to the bedroom.” He puts an arm round the blond, leading him to the bedroom and Roger bites his lip to mask the whimpers of pain in every step. “I’ve put pain killers and water on your side of the bed baby, you get into my sweater and snuggle up in bed and take the pain killers, I want all of that water gone by the time I get back, I’ve just got to do something.” He says in way of explanation as he walks out the room. Roger does what he’s told immediately, snuggling into the lager man’s sweater as it hangs off him and he wriggles into the duvet, taking the painkillers and drinking the water down as he was told to. A wave of exhaustion takes over him and his eyes are heavy as he tries to stay awake as he waits for the dominant man to come back. Five minutes later John comes back with a heat pad to sooth the aching pain in the boy’s body, along with some snacks for later. “Roger, sweetheart, are you still awake?” John coos at the half asleep boy. Roger is quick to respond with a “yes sir.” Before making grabby hands for the man, who in turn chuckles. “I’m here darling, go to sleep okay my good boy? You’re so good, I love you.” He whispers as he pulls Roger to his chest, stroking his hair, lulling the submissive into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
